


HanniCat Adventures

by ThighHighAnon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Ears, Cat Hannibal Lecter, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack?, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Will loves his hanni!cat, but will still have his cat ears and a tail, depending on your definition, hanni!cat demands attention, hanni!cat loves Will very much, hannibal is.. a cat?, he can be in human form, he plays with Will, it's adorable, or he can be in full-cat mode?, soft, sometimes he bites though, this is a strange lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighHighAnon/pseuds/ThighHighAnon
Summary: Hannibal is, for want of a better word, Will’s pet. But he has the ability to become human... while still sporting some of his feline assets.This fic explores their life together
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	HanniCat Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by some lovely artwork that I saw on twitter by @/shatouto so credit to them!  
> Anyway, this is just a little fun AU but if I think of more scenarios that I could add to it, I will make it longer!

Hannibal always strives to be a composed and professional man. He supposes that he is Will's pet, but that does not stop him from being confident and charming while in his human form. He looks and acts perfectly normal, only the fuzzy tail and feline ears poking out from his brown, ashen hair give away his true form. And they can both easily be concealed. 

He lives in Will's home and always finds ways to entertain himself while his human friend is at work. Hannibal spends a lot of time in his man-form. He draws beautiful drawings, plays Will's old piano, writes poetry, cooks beautiful meals for when Will gets home, cleans the house, and even ventures out to the local town sometimes (a hat securely on his head and his tail tucked away). 

But it is easier to go wondering in his full cat form, he does not have to hide and does not draw suspicion. He can stroll around the garden and explore the land that surrounds Will's home, his tail swishing happily as he goes and his whiskers tickling everything he passes. Hannibal doesn't like to get dirty, so he always treads carefully on his paws, avoiding the mud as best as he can. Sometimes he will be out for hours, climbing trees and chasing after birds, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming his greyish-brownish fur and the breeze making his pink nose cold. He will wonder until he hears his friend calling for him from the house, making little clicking noises to try and get Hannibal's attention and draw him back home. Hannibal always runs back to him immediately, meowing loudly as he weaves in and out of Will's legs on the porch, "Here I am!", he's saying. 

Hannibal loves it when Will is home. He lingers by his legs, rubbing his head against them as Will potters around the house, leaning down every so often to stroke Hannibal and say that he missed him too. 

Usually when Will gets out of the shower, he comes back into the living room to find Hannibal in his 'human' form. He never changes in front of him, so Will has no idea how it works. And Will is, of course, never as affectionate when Hannibal is a man. It feels odd to treat him like his pet when he stands slightly taller than him and walks around the house like he owns the place. They eat dinner together and Hannibal always politely asks Will how his day at work was. It's nice to have company, for both of them. 

Occasionally Will hugs Hannibal before he goes off to work in the morning, and Hannibal's ability to purr while still in human form makes itself known. It's odd to hear a man purr, but it always makes Will smile.  
Hannibal always looks a little embarrassed.  
He cannot control his purring, and sometimes Will deliberately strokes behind his feline ears when he is in his man-form, just to watch how Hannibal involuntarily closes his eyes, purrs loudly, and rubs his head into the contact.  
Hannibal blushes when it happens. Will thinks it's adorable. 

Will often makes them both breakfast. As Hannibal awakes from his slumber and heads towards the kitchen, his tail frees itself from where it is tucked and begins to swish and sway with excitement and piqued curiosity as he smells the delicious scent. It makes Will smile fondly and suppress a giggle at the sight of a man with a swishing tail, little purrs escaping him. The purring only gets louder when Will runs a hand through Hannibal's hair as he passes him, gently rubbing his ears as he does. 

That's usually how it goes. When Will wakes in the morning, Hannibal is a man. They eat breakfast together and chat and then he leaves for work. And when Will returns home, Hannibal is in his feline form. Though Will knows he has been in human form for parts of the day because he comes home to a newly cleaned house or books on the table where Hannibal has been reading, things he can only do when he is a man. They spend a few hours together as pet and human, until Will goes to shower and emerges to find Hannibal sat upright in the armchair, book in hand. 

Sometimes when Will comes home to Hannibal, he will jump up onto the table and walk over the drawings that he made in the day, when he had hands. He paws at them proudly until Will goes over to them and admires each one individually. He strokes Hannibal and tells him how clever he is, and it makes Hannibal roll onto his back on the table- lovingly looking up at Will as he does. Will tickles his belly, stroking and petting gently. Sometimes Hannibal loves it, and purrs uncontrollably. But sometimes his instincts kick in and he wants to defend his exposed tummy, so he grabs onto Will's hand with all four of his paws, claws out, and bites at him furiously. His needle-sharp teeth make Will yelp and try to pull his hand away, but Hannibal grips onto him. It makes Will laugh more than anything, to see his little kitty full of rage because he dared to tickle his tummy for longer than allowed. Cats can be strange creatures. 

Hannibal bites Will playfully too. He hides under the table and when Will walks by unsuspecting, he chases after his legs. He wraps his paws around Will's ankle and bites into him, making excited feline sounds as Will says "Hey! Stop that.", his command weakened by his laughs as he tries to pry Hannibal off of him. "You are a naughty cat!" Will shouts after him as Hannibal darts out of the room, ears pinned back and eyes wide as he runs behind the sofa. Clearly in 'playtime-mode'. 

Hannibal also tries to groom Will a lot. Usually when Will sits down to watch TV and Hannibal curls up on his lap. He loves the body heat and sleeps on Will as often as he can. And yes, sometimes he tries to show his affection by licking Will's arm. But his tongue is like sandpaper and it tickles unbearably so Will has to push Hannibal's face away gently. This, of course, infuriates Hannibal. He hisses at Will before jumping on his arm in an attempt to pin him down, like he might pin a mouse down during an attack. He continues to lick and sometimes Will just lets him. It's difficult to ignore the tickling feeling, but it's worth it to hear Hannibal purr furiously at Will's compliance. 

The strangest thing about their life together is when Hannibal acts cat-like while in his human form. Will knows he can't help it, and he knows that sometimes he is the one that encourages it. But it is just so fascinating to see. 

Sometimes, Will strokes a hand over Hannibal's cat ears while he is in his man-form, and he delights in the way that purrs immediately start to come from Hannibal. He'll do it more, just to watch how the man before him closes his eyes and rubs his head into the contact. 

Hannibal has to fight the urge to go to the floor, rub his head against Will's legs and crawl around him on all fours. 

Sometimes he can't fight the urge and he does just that. 

It's usually when Will chuckles and strokes under Hannibal's chin, that's the thing that makes him melt to the floor and purr uncontrollably. When that happens, Will sits down in the armchair by the fire and lets Hannibal kneel between his legs, lets him rub his head and ears against Will's thighs as the man runs a hand through his hair and over his ears.  
It is certainly unusual to see a grown man act that way, but Will finds it sweet more than anything. 

They both love each other very much, and love the company that the other provides. It is certainly an unconventional situation but it has become completely normal to Will. 

And he loves their little life together.


End file.
